


Nino's Evening

by BitesizeBird (orphan_account)



Category: Oceanfalls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BitesizeBird
Summary: By BitesizeBird, imported with permission (he doesn't have an AO3 account yet). Original: https://pastebin.com/C7gTpj1s





	Nino's Evening

**Author's Note:**

> By BitesizeBird, imported with permission (he doesn't have an AO3 account yet). Original: https://pastebin.com/C7gTpj1s

Nino couldn't sleep.

He had tried turning the pillow over. He tried lying on his stomach. He even tried to sleep without any blankets. But whatever he did, Nino just could not fall asleep.

He leaned up and looked at the charred wood in front of him. Tiny, orange embers wavered away from the once lit campfire. The only way to see anything now in this unending darkness was the Nightlights that glimmered above. They saw everything. No tree was looming enough nor had branches sprawling enough to block the entrancing gaze of the lights in the sky.

For once, everything was quiet. Well, except for the deep snores of Ludwig, who was currently serving as the small monster-girl's pillow. All the life around him were able to find temporary peace in their slumber. Nino didn't have to worry about wild beasts or crazy monster women chasing him. There was finally a chance to breathe. And yet, why did he feel so... agitated? Frustrated? Nino wasn't exactly sure how to describe it and it only frustrated him more.

He sighed. Perhaps he should distract himself, be productive if he's going to be awake. The question was, what was there to do? Set up traps in case any wild beasts attack? He was sure they were safe where they were and if not, Ludwig could probably smell them coming. Maybe set a plan to stop the spear girl? Aria had already proved him a poor plan-maker. Was there really nothing to do?

Nino stood up and decided that if he couldn't be practical, he'll at least be considerate. That was one of his better traits if he did say so himself. He made his way over to Five and Ludwig, making sure to not make any noise. He knelt down and observed Five, whose head was slowly bobbing up and down from Ludwig's snoring. Nino decided not to disturb her as she seemed perfectly contempt being cradled by the beast's fur.

Nino then walked over to the blonde girl who had been sleeping at the opposite end of the campfire to him. Nino knelt down once again and took a moment to examine her. The day had been so hectic, especially when they had first met eyes that Nino never got the chance to fully take in her features. Her hair was the most striking: a shining gold that had two streaks that crashed down her sides like lightning. However, this was not without elegance as her ponytail waved across behind her gracefully. He made note of how her mouth laid ajar as she gently breathed in her sleep. He made note of her small nose that gently curved across her face.

Aria turned over and slowly opened her eyes, allowing Nino to see the final feature of hers he could not see before. Her deep, blue eyes that glimmered in the Nightlights made a wonderful contrast to the cunning red she adorned when disguising herself. Nino pulled away, flustered, having not realised that he had just locked eyes with her for a good few seconds. Aria giggled, finding Nino's embarrassment quite the amusing show as he pretended nothing happened.

"Hey," she said with her inside voice. "Couldn't sleep?" When Nino had the courage to look at her again, he shook his head.

"Me neither," she whispered. She leaned up and patted the ground next to her, indicating for him to sit next to her.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked in a whisper, as he made himself comfortable, placing himself beside her.

"I was going to ask that," she said. "Maybe we have the same reason so I was hoping you would know the answer."

"Well, I feel... off, you know? I've made so many friends today and everything has finally gotten quiet but I'm feeling stressed and at the same time, lonely. That doesn't make any sense!"

"Actually, I do know you feel." She turned her head towards him. "I haven't seen another human in a very, very, VERY long time. When I first saw you, a million questions ran through my mind but I just knew I had to get to know you. And now that you're here, I can't get my mind off you." Nino looked at her and could see that, even in the shroud of darkness, her cheeks had gone flared pink.

"Oh... umm..." Nino was blushing a deeper pink than her now. "That's- uh... a nice thought..." His eyes darted around as if to escape the awkward tension he felt.

"Nino." Her words brought his eyes back onto her, now locked in eye contact once more. "Do you know how long I've been without human companionship? How long I've felt alone? Sure, Ludwig is nice but he's not exactly a conversationalist."

"Wh-what are you saying, exactly?"

"Nino..." her voice trailed away as she leaned in closer towards him. Nino's heart was racing at a mile a minute. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Before he had time to react, Aria's lips had met his. He sat there, wide-eyed in shock, unable to comprehend just what the heck was going on. Before long though, their lips parted as Aria gently pulled away from him, allowing to lock eyes once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Aria darted away when she noticed Nino's flushed face. "I should have asked... I- um..." It was Aria's turn to be flustered now, the sight of which brought Nino back to his senses.

"No no no, it's okay! I just haven't done anything like that before. And- uh, if it's alright with you... maybe I'd like to do it again...?" Aria looked up at Nino. He was still blushing but now had gained his kind, gentle look that Aria knew him for. A rope of tension was tied between them and neither knew who should do what. But as they grew closer, the rope between them slacked and the tension of the moment became passion.

Nino could take in what was going on this time around. Her lips were small and soft and had a faint taste of strawberries. He could feel her take a breath in through her nose which only heightened his enjoyment. Yes, Nino definitely enjoyed this. When the kiss broke, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. The parting didn't last long as Aria went in for another kiss. And another. And another, and another, and another, each one more fiery than the last until she pulled him in for one long, deep kiss, hands on the side of his face. The pressure, the taste, the pleasure of the kiss, they all felt to last an eternity and Nino was happy with that.

They finally broke the bond between them, allowing them to catch their breath. When the mood had settled a bit, they both looked at each once more before Nino giggled to himself.

"What?" Aria couldnt help but laugh too. "What's so funny?" Before she knew it, Nino was hugging her.

"I'm so glad I met you," he whispered over her shoulder. Aria sat in a moment of shock before she giggled back, stifling back some tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing the couple to embrace.

"Yeah. Me too."


End file.
